The approaches described in this section could be pursued, but are not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Special-purpose programmed computers are used for many kinds of data analysis. Two particular areas in which computers are helpful in data analysis involves selecting optimal values for a data model, and determining whether a data model is particularly sensitive to changes in particular values. Performing these tasks typically involves repeatedly calculating and displaying different values for the data model or value function. While computers can be configured with logic to generate a graphical user interface, at present there is no approach known for conveniently and efficiently comparing values and identifying values that reveal special sensitivity of a model.